Stan
Stan features Devon Sawa as Stan, the obsessive fan, and British pop singer Dido, who sings the chorus, as his pregnant girlfriend. It features a cameo appearance by Jane Yamamoto. It was nominated at the MTV Video Music Awards in 2001 for Video of the Year, Best Direction, Best Male Video, Best Rap Video, and Best Cinematography. The music video was ranked #1 on the 2001 MuchMusic's 100 Best Videos and #3 on MuchMusic's 50 Most Controversial Videos. At the end of the video, a lightning strike illuminates a split-second image of Stan's face staring in through a window at his former idol. There is also an alternate version of the video where Dido's character appears only in her singing cues, not showing her bound and gagged inside Stan's trunk. This was probably edited because of the violent or cruel nature of the scene. However, this version fails to explain what happens to the character afterward. Dido reportedly did not want to do the video at first, as she was uncomfortable with the scene in the video where she had to be tied up and have her mouth covered with duct tape, but later agreed to it and got along well with Eminem and the crew on set. In the MTV full version, which is 8:15 long, verse 3 censors Stan mentioning his girlfriend in the trunk (so "Shut up bitch" and "screaming in the trunk" is censored), and about him not slitting her throat, but tied her up, and "If she suffocates, she'll suffer more, then she'll die too", which "slit", "tied her up", "suffocates" and "die" is censored. The video censors verse 3 from showing her tied up and her mouth covered with duct tape in the trunk, which she manages to get it off from her mouth and screams, which it censors from hearing her screams. It also censors when Stan says he "drank a fifth of vodka", which censors "drank" and "vodka", and censors when he says he's on "a thousand downers", which "downers" is censored, and also censors from showing Stan drinking while driving. Also, at the end of verse 3, "Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now" is changed to "Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the end of the bridge now". While in the fourth verse, the line "what's this shit about us meant to be together" is completely censored. It also censors the whole line: "And had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid". In the MTV short version, the intro skit is shortened, and lines are missing on verses 2 and 3, because of the length of the song, to make the video shorter, and making it 16 lines each verse (being common in most rap songs), making the video 6:00 long. The second verse lines that are missing are from "I ain't that mad though, I just don't like bein lied to" to "I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest", which the video cuts showing Stan meeting Eminem, saying about his father cheated on his mother and beat her and showing him get a "Slim Shady" tattoo on his chest. The third verse lines that are missing is about Stan saying about drinking while driving and saying about Phil Collins' song "In the Air Tonight", which in the video, it skips from showing Stan near-missing a car, and swerving to avoid crashing into it. The lines that are missing are from "Hey Slim, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare to me to drive?" to "I hope you know I ripped all of your pictures off the wall". It also removes the chorus after the third verse and goes straight to the fourth verse, which the video cuts Eminem at last receiving the letter from Stan, and the car sinking more into the water. Category:Music videos Category:2000 videos